Por Una Cabeza
by Lia Collins
Summary: Um baile de formatura. Um tango. Um grande amor. Um segredo que dois apaixonados corações não conseguem mais esconder.


**Título:** Por Una Cabeza

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Dastiel, UA

**Advertências: **Yaoi e fluffy, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** NC-15

**Completa: **[x] Yes [] No

**Resumo: **Um baile de formatura. Um tango. Um grande amor. Um segredo que dois apaixonados corações não conseguem mais esconder.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, eu estava tomando banho hoje de tarde ouvindo música no meu PSP, quando tocou "Por Una Cabeça" de Astor Piazolla, meu tango favorito. E logo a cena descrita nessa fic se desenrolou na minha fértil cabecinha. Então, após sair do chuveiro, eu corri para o meu note e escrevi essa fic. Espero que gostem!<strong>

**PS: E eu ainda dei sorte de ter uma fanart deles dançando tango para colocar como capa no Nyah! Rsss!**

**Link para baixar a música:**

**http : / / w w w . 4 shared . com / mp3 / R F G 5 E j 5 v / perfume _ de _ mulher _ - _ por _ una _ ca . htm (tirem os espaços)**

* * *

><p>A festa de formatura estava no seu auge. O salão estava lotado, a decoração estava perfeita, comidas e bebidas eram distribuídas com fartura e vários casais dançavam na pista de dança. Entre eles, estavam Dean e Anna. Ele era o capitão do time de futebol americano da escola e ela era a chefe das líderes de torcida. A ruiva era apaixonada pelo loiro e sempre o paquerava, mas o coração dele batia por outra pessoa, que estava a metros deles, assistindo tudo sozinho e isolado dos demais. Como Sam, o irmão caçula do Winchester, Castiel era muito inteligente e fazia parte do grupo de nerds da escola. Os jogadores de futebol sempre os perseguiam, com exceção de Sam, já que era irmão de seu capitão.<p>

Dean era o único da equipe que não maltratava os nerds, mas também não era amigo deles. O que existia entre ele e Castiel era segredo de estado. O rock que eles estavam dançando acabou e deu lugar a uma música que Dean conhecia muito bem. Era um tango instrumental chamado "Por Una Cabeza" de Astor Piazolla. Essa era a música dele e de Castiel e eles sempre dançavam juntos. Ao ouvir o primeiro acorde, o loiro encarou seu amor e o viu se entristecer ainda mais. Seu coração ficou mais apertado do que já estava, se é que isso era possível.

Ele queria dançar aquela música com seu anjo, como ele o chamava quando estavam a sós, mas tinha medo de assumir a relação deles para todos. Medo da perseguição que sofreria de seus colegas, medo da reação de seu irmão, que estava ali como seu convidado dançando com Jéssica, sua namorada. Mas o que mais o amedrontava era da reação de seu pai. John Winchester não era um homem preconceituoso, muito menos homofóbico, no entanto não era tão moderno assim e, além de tudo, era um fuzileiro naval, ou seja, um militar. Ele sabia que sua mãe aceitaria bem o namoro dele com Castiel, pois Mary era uma pessoa muito mente aberta e possuía um coração incrível, mas seu pai era um tanto quanto rígido por causa do serviço militar e ele temia perder seu respeito.

Mas ver seu anjo tão deprimido, quase chorando, fez o garoto mandar tudo para o inferno e fazer o que seu coração mandava, ou melhor exigia:

-Com licença. - ele murmurou para a líder de torcida ainda fitando seu anjo e a largou na pista de dança atônita e sem nem ouvir o que ela dizia.

-Dean, o que... - ela tentou falar, mas ele já estava longe. Era impressão sua ou ele estava indo na direção daquele nerd idiota?

Quanto mais perto ele chegava de Castiel, mais seu coração descompassado acelerava retumbando em seu peito. Ele não acreditava no que estava prestes a fazer, talvez fosse loucura ou absurdo, mas era a única coisa que ele poderia fazer naquele momento. O moreno finalmente notou seu loiro indo em sua direção e ficou ruborizado. Era difícil crer que Dean ia falar com ele em público, ele não estava preparado para isso e menos ainda para o que o Winchester realmente fez:

-O cavalheiro me daria a honra dessa contradança? - perguntou ele estendendo sua mão direita para o outro com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Dean, o que você está fazendo? - indagou Castiel assustado.

-O que eu devia ter feito há muito tempo. Eu jamais dançaria nosso tango com outra pessoa, anjo. - retrucou ele puxando o moreno pela mão e o arrastando para a pista de dança, arrancando assim um sorriso apaixonado do namorado.

Diante dos olhares chocados de todos no baile, Dean puxou Castiel para seus braços e começou a conduzir o tango. O mundo ao redor deles deixou de existir e um passou a ver apenas o outro, como acontecia sempre que eles dançavam aquela música. O casal executou cada passo da dança com perfeição, ambos sem desviar o olhar das íris alheias. Há muito tempo Dean tinha se afogado naquele belo mar que eram os olhos de seu anjo. Da mesma forma, o moreno já estava mais do que perdido nas duas esmeraldas que eram as orbes de seu loiro.

O casal exalava paixão e amor a cada passo. A professora de dança ficou extasiada com tal perfeição que era o tango deles embalado pelas notas da música de Astor Piazolla. Eles conseguiam dançar aquela música melhor que Al Pacino no filme "Perfume de Mulher", do qual ela foi tema. Com certeza para a mestra, eles não estavam bailando, estavam fazendo amor em uma pista de dança.

A professora era uma das poucas pessoas que gostavam do que estavam vendo. Além dela, só Sam e Jéssica aprovavam a dança e o casal. O moreno já desconfiava há muito tempo que o irmão tinha alguém, só não imaginava que fosse um garoto, muito menos um nerd. Mas se Castiel fazia Dean feliz, para o caçula estava ótimo. E Jéssica também estava feliz pelo cunhado finalmente ter encontrado um amor verdadeiro.

Por outro lado, os rapazes do time de futebol e as líderes de torcida estavam chocados. Os garotos não aceitavam que um deles, ainda mais seu capitão, agisse como um viadinho e as meninas, principalmente Anna, não conseguiam acreditar que um rapaz tão lindo e atlético como ele fosse gay.

O tango finalmente acabou e, para fechar com chave de ouro, o Winchester deu um beijo lascivo em seu anjo enquanto estava inclinado sobre seu corpo e o sustentava pela cintura e pelo pescoço. Isso foi a gota d'água para os jogadores:

-WINCHESTER! QUE PORRA É ESSA QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? - Bradou Nick Pellegrino indo na direção dele com os outros colegas de time.

-Eu estou dançando com o meu namorado. Porque? Algum problema? - retrucou ele sério enquanto se colocava na frente de seu anjo para protegê-lo.

-NAMORADO? VOCÊ É A PORRA DE UM VIADO? - vociferou Uriel também transtornado.

-Eu sou gay sim, mas exijo respeito. Comigo e com meu namorado. - respondeu Dean com a voz ainda mais grave.

-SE VOCÊ VAI COMER ESSA BICHINHA AÍ, É MELHOR DAR ADEUS AO TIME! NÓS NÃO QUEREMOS UM VIADINHO NO NOSSO TIME, AINDA MAIS SENDO O CAPITÃO! - esbravejou Pellegrino.

-OLHA COMO FALA DO MEU NAMORADO, PELLEGRINO, OU EU PARTO A SUA CARA! EU JÁ DISSE QUE EXIGO RESPEITO! - gritou o Winchester finalmente perdendo o controle.

-SE VOCÊ QUER RESPEITO, ENTÃO AJA COMO HOMEM! - berrou Balthazar também descontrolado.

-Vocês querem que eu aja como homem? Pois bem, então eu vou agir! A partir de agora eu não faço mais parte desse time. Eu prefiro viver uma verdade com o homem que eu amo do que uma mentira nesse time cheio que pessoas hipócritas e dissimuladas! O futebol que eu tanto amo e única razão de ter feito parte dessa equipe, eu posso praticar com meus verdadeiros amigos!

-Dean, você não precisa fazer isso por minha causa! - exclamou Castiel perplexo.

-Eu faço questão, Cas. Cansei de fingir, de me esconder. Eu quero poder te beijar e te tocar sem medo que alguém veja. E principalmente, não quero te ver chorar de novo, ainda mais por minha causa.

-Dean... - murmurou o moreno emocionado, incapaz de articular uma frase.

-OHHH! Olha só gente! O Dean se declarou para a bichinha do namorado dele! - exclamou Nick com escárnio.

Após sua zombaria, Pellegrino desviou seus olhos e rosto dos colegas para Dean, quando um soco do punho do loiro acertou em cheio seu nariz, quebrando seu septo. Ele levou as mãos ao nariz gemendo de dor. Simultaneamente, o Winchester falava:

-Eu avisei que partiria a sua cara! Vamos embora, Cas. Nós temos que falar com meus pais. Sammy, Jess, vamos!

Dean entrelaçou seus dedos com os de um sorridente Castiel e ambos deixaram a festa seguidos por Sam e Jessica. O loiro estava determinado a falar com seus pais, apesar do medo que sentia da reação de John, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: Ele sempre estaria com seu anjo, só que agora sem fingimento, sem se esconderem. Os dois finalmente poderiam ser um casal de namorados como outro qualquer.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<br>**


End file.
